Updating firmware and/or software on an electronic device such as a dynamic transaction card may introduce potential security issues, such as the insertion of malware, spyware, and/or the like. Standard over-the-air (OTA) updates are not secure enough to ensure that malware, spyware, and/or the like are not introduced during the update.
A checksum may be used for firmware and/or software validation. However, currently when a checksum is used for software validation, the checksum storage and validation occur using the same device component (e.g., a microprocessor, microcontroller, and the like) making the checksums used for validation susceptible to security threats. Moreover, current checksum calculations typically use predefined intervals or times to run such as at boot-up, device wakeup, and/or a network connection.
These and other drawbacks exist.